Warriors: The Prophecy of the Birds: Rising from Ash
by XxPinkPeachesxX
Summary: A new prophecy hangs over the clans, and a plot born from the Dark Forest threatens to drive the clans apart forever. Can the daughter of Dovewing and the son of BrambleStar do something to hold the clans together? Or will the next generation fall victim to those who have been forgotten, and cast into the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Dawn slowly crept up past the Thunder Clan horizon, and it was the start of another long new leaf day. The air was still moist from last nights light rain, and the grass was still a little damp. Moonpaw was still laying down, curled up in the corner on her small patch of moss. Though she was tired, Moonpaw couldn't sleep. She hadn't slept all night in fact, and her body ached all over. Praying to Star Clan that she wasn't falling ill, she decided she would try and stretch her mussels with a little hunting. Creeping out of the apprentices den, she parted her jaws in a massive yawn and slipped out of the entrance. Blinking a few times, Moonpaw looked around, puzzled by what she saw. It was the Thunder Clan camp, but everything seemed so different. The air was chilled, and strangely still. The green grass was long and lush, not mostly trampled like it normally was in the middle of camp. Everything around glowed with pale moonlight, though Moonpaw was sure she had seen the sun rays of dawn slipping through the cracks of the den just moments ago. Moonpaw drew in a breath, but the cold air hurt her throat and she was left wincing from the sharp pain in her chest. Realizing she wasn't in the normal Thunder Clan camp, Moonpaw's fur stood on end and she glanced helplessly around for some sign that she was in a dreaming state.

"Moonpaw."

An unfamiliar voice from behind her had Moonpaw's fur on end, and she spun around startled and panicked. Moonpaw blinked at the cat standing before her, the strange she cats eyes where a shade of blue and gray while her pelt glowed a dark, almost navy color. The unknown female had white fur around her muzzle and flecks of gray in her pelt, suggesting she was quite old. She stared firmly at Moonpaw, but her eyes were clouded with emotion.

"Wh-Who are you?" Moonpaw could feel herself shrinking back, even though this she cat looked like an elder, she was taught to never underestimate the enemy. "How do you know me?"

"I am BlueStar." The old cat raised her head, and it was then Moonpaw realized not only was she dreaming, but she was being visited by a member of Star Clan.

Though Moonpaw had never heard of anyone named BlueStar before, she knew that she was to be respectful to all leaders, past or present.

"BlueStar of...?" Moonpaw was shyly trying to see which clan she was from, but she could faintly smell something familiar on her.

"BlueStar from Thunder Clan." She gave Moonpaw a look of assurance,. "I've come to you with an important message."

_Did I eat a spoiled mouse or something? _Moonpaw couldn't help tilt her head in doubt and confusion.

"I can see you're doubtful." BlueStar purred lightly, though her worried expression didn't change. "But please, for the sake of Star Clan don't take my warning lightly."

"Warning?"

Moonpaw's heart skipped a beat, and her breathing grew thin. When she was a kit in the nursery, her mother use to tell her stories of the great prophecies. The first of which was to the Clan leader, Brambleclaw, to find their new home in which they live in now. The second great prophecy was called the water prophecy, and it was given to her mother to restore water back to the clans. Moonpaw always knew that some cats were specially chosen to receive prophesy from Star Clan when ever the four great clans were in danger, but it didn't make any sense. The Clans weren't in danger, not any of them. Prey has been plentiful, the water runs cool and clean for all clans and even the weather has been good. Everything in the Clans was perfect, there hadn't even been arguing or fighting among them.

"I.. don't think so." Moonpaw awkwardly began. "Everything is okay among the clans, there's nothing wrong."

"Listen to my words, for they hold more importance than the stars themselves. There is an earth shattering prophecy among us, one that could divide the clans forever and rip Star Clan itself apart at the seams." BlueStars voice became heavy and grave, rasped with age. Her eyes shone with wisdom, but were wide with foretelling.

Suddenly feeling the gravity of the situation, Moonpaw shriveled away and began to stutter. "M-Maybe you can talk to my leader BrambleStar instead?" Her voice became pleading.

"No!" Suddenly BlueStar had taken a few steps forward and they were face to face.

Moonpaw crinkled her nose, BlueStars breath smelled old and rotten, with a hint of sickness. Forced to meet her eyes, Moonpaw shuddered at the intensity of BlueStars stare.

"You must listen!" BlueStar said becoming very firm. "If you love your clan, then you will remember these words."

Taking a step back, BlueStar sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. Her voice sounded echoing, though she sat so closely to Moonpaw.

"Daughter of the white Dove, bird of peace, you are one of four that can stop the splitting war that waits on the horizon." As BlueStar spoke, clouds of smoke billowed around her, destructing Moonpaws view.

Moonpaw tried to see Bluestar past the heavy fog, but couldn't make anything out though she could still hear the she cats words.

"_Daughter of the dove..." _

Moonpaw gasped as a huge white dove became shaped within the smog, spreading its massive wings.

"_You are one of the four..."_

Four shapes, though disoriented appeared as the dove faded away back into the smoke.

"_A hawk arises from the Ashes, seeking to destroy all around..." _

A huge hawk arose from a pile of ash, and sent sparks flying in all directions.

"_And if those birds are to separate, and fly all their different ways..."_

Four birds, including the dove from before flew in all four different directions into the smoke, disappearing yet again.

"_Then Star Clan will fade into nothing, and the shadows are free to stretch all across the once sacred land."_

Just with those final words, the gray smoke turned black and thick, leaving a bitter taste and sore lungs for Moonpaw. Coughing and trying to breath, Moonpaw was also trying to speak to BlueStar. She wanted to know what the shadows were, and what she meant by the different birds. Burring her nose under her paws, she waited for the smoke to finish clearing. Finally, Moonpaw was able to open her eyes though they stung against the lingering smog. Blinking hard, she opened her mouth and called out for BlueStar, but there was no response. She searched around the clearing, but Moonpaw was left disapointed. She was alone in the clearing, and the moon light was starting to fade away. A strong wind blew through the Thunder Clan camp, rustling the grass and tree's that were brought back into sight.

Moonpaw pricked her ears as she swore she heard someone whispering to her, and she strained to listen closer.

_"You are the dove to lead the flock back home again." _

"But what does that mean?" Moonpaw called out loud, her voice echoing around in the empty camp.

Suddenly there was a hard prod in her side, and Moonpaw was sent flying up in surprise, bumping her head on the wall behind her. She struggled to find her balance and her breath and she blinked awake, back in the apprentices den.

"Shush." Fallenpaw muttered, rolling over. "You're twitching around, Moony. Go back to sleep, it's so early."

Taking a few shaky breaths, Moonpaw managed to slip out of the den without causing any further disruptions. When she stumbled out into the clearing, only one person was out. LionBlaze was on watch duty, and he was yawing at the milky dawn that would soon relieve him from his duty.

Moonpaw tried to make herself invisible as she slipped into a shaded spot beneath the leaders den. Her mind raced with so many thoughts it began to give her a head ache.

_Was that real? _Moonpaw thought panicked.

_If it was... what did she mean? I am the daughter of the dove? One of four? _

Moonpaw winced as her head started to pound, and she realized sooner than later she would be spotted and scolded by LionBlaze for standing around camp with her mouth hanging open like a moon struck rabbit.

Trying to seem and act as normal as possible, Moonpaw lifted her head and headed to the camp entrance.

"Morning!" Moonpaw winced at her own voice, she was trying too hard to sound cheerful.

"Oh, good morning Moonpaw." LionBlaze perked up in surprise. "You sure are up early."

"Couldn't sleep." Moonpaw shrugged, and she was glad she didn't have to lie.

She had told a few white lies before, like; "Oh sure, I don't mind coming on the dawn patrol." To SquirrelFlight though really all she wanted to do was curl back up and sleep the day away. Other than that, she never had to lie, but even if she did she would never want to lie to LionBlaze. He was strong beyond believe and was said to be gifted by Star Clan, he also taught Moonpaws mother, DoveWing back when she was an apprentice. Besides, something about him made Moonpaw think that if she were to lie to him, he would know. He had a way about him that made him seem wise beyond his years though he was one of the older warriors. His brother, JayWing, was the medicine cat, and Moonpaw knew that she for sure could never lie to someone like him either.

"You've been up all night." LionBlaze tilted his head. "Are you feeling okay? I heard you moving around the den."

"Yeah, sorry." Moonpaw flattened her ears embarrassed. "I had some trouble staying asleep."

"Oh, I see." LionBlaze flexed his back mussels. and let put another big yawn. "Thank Star Clan my shift is almost over." He muttered.

"I'm going hunting." The idea popped into Moonpaws head. "Anything you have a craving for? Fat mouse? Plump rabbit?"

"Well no, I don't want to trouble you-" LionBlaze started but then turned and looked at her. "Actually, yeah. If you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Moonpaw curled her tail, happy to get something for LionBlaze.

"Hm.." He narrowed his eyes in though and gave his golden pelt a quick shake. "Mouse."

"Of course!" Moonpaw twitched her whiskers. "I'll save you the fattest one I find."

"Thanks, Moonpaw." LionBlaze had a soft tone, and Moonpaw could tell he was pretty sleepy.

With that, she turned and headed down the path way into the lush green forest. Green growing plants were blossoming all around the trail, and Moonpaw parted her jaws to breath in the fresh air of new leaf. Focusing, she managed to catch two mouse, one a little long and one fat one for LionBlaze. Prey was all over seeing as the weather was getting so warm out, and after catching her mice, Moonpaw caught a squirrel that was washing its tiny paws down by the stream. Pleased with her latest catches, Moonpaw leaned in and took a long drink from the stream. She began lapping quickly when she realized how thirsty she really was, and she breathed heavily the cold air rising from the rushing water. It soothed her still sore lungs, and thats when she remembered all about the prophecy.

"No way any of that was real.." Moonpaw was trying to convincer herself, though apart of her almost believed it was true. "If things start getting weird amongst the clans, then I'll know for sure."

The more she thought about it all, the more it made less and less sense. Moonpaw was beginning to brush the whole thing off as some crazy dream.

Moonpaw struggled to carry all three pieces of pray back to camp, and as she reached the gate, she noticed LionBlaze wasn't on guard and there was movement inside the camp.

Squirrelflight was there organizing the dawn patrol, trying to round up a few tired cats. Meanwhile, LionBlaze was giving the night watch report to BrambleStar who was nodded as his golden friend spoke.

"Mhp!" Moonpaw tried to get out a muffled hello from around her two mice, the squirrel wrapped up in her tail. She bounced across the clearing and greeted the patrol that was about to set out.

"Oh, morning Moonpaw." Squirrelflight looked surprised to see her up so early. "Went hunting already?"

Setting down the mice, Moonpaw licked her teeth quickly before speaking.

"Yeah, there's lots out there this morning." Pushing the long mouse to the hunting patrol she glanced back up to see if anyone was hungry yet. "Care for it?"

"Too early to eat." CloudTail complained, his white fur in tuffs. CloudTail was one of the senior warriors, but since he was so white you could hardly see him aging.

"Give it to BrambleStar," SquirrelFlight suggested. "He didn't eat hardly anything yesterday, the mouse brain."

Squirrelflight was deputy, but she was also BrambleStar's mate. Sometimes the clan members forget that they've been best friends since childhood, and are in love like young cats still. It was always funny to watch elders react to Squirrelflight giving BrambleStar a sarcastic comment.

Trotting over to LionBlaze and BrambleStar, Moonpaw dropped the mice, and ducked her head politely.

"Eat up, LionBlaze!" Moonpaw said happily as he shoved him the fat one. "You can go to sleep on a full stomach."

The golden tom looked down hungrily at the mouse. "Thanks!" He said before taking a huge mouthful. "Still warm."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." BrambleStar said jokingly, and LionBlaze rolled his eyes. "Is this one for me?"

"Sure is!" Moonpaw said as she set the squirrel down on the fresh kill pile.

"Big day for you, hu?" LionBlaze said through another huge mouth full. "You and SquirrelFlight must be excited."

"Yes, very." BrambleStar beamed happily. "I can hardly wait."

Glancing over to the apprentices den, she saw Fallenpaw sitting just outside the entrance, listening carefully to their conversation. His amber eyes glowed with excitement and he raised his head when his father passed a glance at him.

"He can hardly wait either." BrambleStar purred.

Moonpaw remembered that tonight was the night that Fallenpaw became a warrior, he had been talking about it for a long while now. Moonpaw also knew that she was to become a warrior not too long after him. She couldn't help but purr when she looked at Fallenpaw, a normally calm and semi serious cat was squirming like a kit. He had amber eyes like his father, and his fur was the most unique in the clan. The end of his tale was white, like his chest and paws. While his dark pelt was spotted with colors of orange, lighter brown and ginger. They looked almost like patches, and his mother, Squirrelflight, said they looked like leaves on the ground of autumn. Being the son of the clan leader, he always took it upon himself to act proper and polite, like a model apprentice. His mentor was Moonpaws father, BumbleStripe. Being the only son of the Clan leader, and having the deputy as his mother, Fallenpaw always tried to be on his best behavior.

Shyly, Fallenpaws sister, Maplepaw, crept out from behind him. Eye's wide as always, she looked somewhat startled at the very mention of becoming a warrior. Maplepaw had a dark red pelt, with a cute white muzzle, paws, and a white underbelly and chest like her brother. She had her mothers green emerald green eyes, but definitely not her personality. She was shy and quiet, and was afraid of most things. Her brother on the other hand was very outgoing and brave, and Moonpaw knew Maplepaw looked up to her brother a lot. Fallenpaw knew it too, and he was extremely protective of his little timid sister.

Moonpaw chuckled to herself as she remembered the time Fallenpaw caught OakClaw, a new young warrior, starring at Maplepaw. OakClaw seemed pretty embarrassed to get caught admiring Maplepaw, but Moonpaw couldn't even blame him. Maplepaw was a beautiful tabby, and Moonpaws heart melted when she thought about how she'd look as a full warrior.

As Maplepaw sniffed around the fresh kill pile, Fallenpaw began to stare at Moonpaw.

"Hm?" Moonpaw watched him as he beckoned her over. "What's up?"

Trotting up to him, she could see how happy he was. Glowing with pride, he curled his tale under Moonpaws paw and she ended up stumbling.

"Hey," Moonpaw purred. "You're not a warrior yet big shot."

For once, Fallenpaw looked a little embarrassed. "I know." Suddenly he pulled Moonpaw close to him, and now it was Moonpaws turn to be embarrassed. "I can't wait." He murmured in her ear.

"I know!" Moonpaw shone at her childhood friend. "I'm so happy for you!"

"You're not far behind me." He noted, then a sudden look of guilt washed over him. "Sorry about this morning, I was grumpy. I didn't mean to prod you."

Moonpaw realized that they prodded one another all the time, but now it was just sinking in for Fallenpaw that he wouldn't have her to prod for a little while. He'd be sleeping in the warriors den, and it hit Moonpaw that he would actually miss her. Flattery and embarrassment washed over Moonpaw and she felt herself become warm with both shyness and admiration for Fallenpaw.

"It's okay, I'll get you back as soon as we're sleeping in the Warriors den." Moonpaw purred, butting her head under his.

Moonpaw's breath quicken slightly as she felt Fallenpaw wrap his tail around here.

"Clean me up, I have a ceremony to go to later." He purred, and the two of them began sharing tongues.

While Moonpaw was busy trying to do a good job of pushing back Fallenpaws ruffled up fur, Fallenpaw took about two licks of her pelt and reeled his head back.

"What's wrong?" Moonpaw looked up at him, seeing his face all screwed up.

"Where were you hunting?" He asked licking his lips a few times as if to get the flavor off.

"Just by the stream, why?"

"Your fur tastes like ash."

Authors Note:

Just for clarification, BrambleStar and SquirrelFlight did have kits, two of them. Their son is FallenLeaves, named after a blind warrior from the tribe of endless hunting. Maplepaw goes on to be named MapleShade, the same name as the She Cat who fought and died in the Dark Forest (If you can remember she was the she cat who died fighting SandStorm) You can decided for yourself wether these two kits are reincarnations or not.

Moonpaw is the only kit of DoveWing and BumbleStripe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Moonpaw couldn't sleep, this time for several different reasons. For one, she kept playing Fallenpaws ceremony back in her head, over and over as she anticipated how her ceremony would be like. She wondered if being a warrior would change Fallen, seeing now as his name was now FallenLeaves rather then Fallenpaw. She missed him being a paw, now that he had his official Warrior name she was starting to see him as a whole different person. Moonpaw knew him well enough to know that he would become less and less fun as he got older, and he would take his status as 'Warrior' seriously, just like the status of being the son of the Clan leader. Would DoveWing be as proud as Squirrelflight was? Would BumbleStripe be as proud as BrambleStar was? Moonpaw wished she could go out there and talk to him, but FallenLeaves was sworn to kept silent watch all night. Thoughts of her silly childhood friend kept swirling around her mind.

_Will he treat me like a kit now that he's a warrior? Or will we still be friends? Are we friends? Or are we more than that?_

The final thought made Moonpaw sink into her nest a little. They had been best friends since childhood, but there always seemed to be something..._more._

Sometimes, Moonpaw would catch him starring at him from across the camp, even when he was trying to have a conversation with someone else. On cold winter nights, he would curl close to her to keep her warm, and when prey was scarce, he would always make sure she was fed.

_Maybe I'm over thinking it... _Moonpaw sighed. _I mean, he does the same for his little sister. _

That thought caused bitterness for Moonpaw.

_Maybe that's all he sees me as... another little sister. _

Moonpaw lashed her tail at the thought, but it smacked against the apprentice den wall, almost as a friendly reminder that she _was _younger then him. She admitted to herself that she could be doing more to really strive in the Clan, but never really has. Never breaking the rules, but not always following all of them. Always did what she was told, but nothing more. Feeling self conscious about it all, she poked her head out to see if the sun had risen yet. She jumped when she came face to face with FallenLeaves, who had trotted over to the apprentice den entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Moonpaw asked, concerned he was breaking the oath of silence for the night.

"It's dawn." A said sleepily. "I'm aloud to talk now, but I just want to sleep."

"So... what are you doing _here._" Still feeling a little hurt by the fact FallenLeaves may see her as a sister, Moonpaw added a sharpness to her voice. "The Warriors den is next door."

"I know." There was a bit of surprise lit in his eyes for a moment, but FallenLeaves went on the defensive. "I knew you'd be awake, just wanted check up on you."

_To check up on me? _The feeling of bitterness came back to Moonpaw as she realized he had been treating her this way out of pity. Even if they were close friends, that all they would ever be. He would probably only see her as a sister, and there was no point in trying to be anything more than that.

"You're not my mentor, so don't bother checking on me." Moonpaw regretted sounding so harsh the moment the words came out of her mouth, and she pushed past him to go to the medicine cats den.

_I'm not a kit! Or your little sister that you have to protect and care for! I can take care of myself! _

In all her anger, Moonpaw entered the Medicine cats den a little abruptly. She stumbled slightly as the ground sloped and she caught the attention of JayFeather, who was sorting herbs and counting leaves.

"Clumsy." JayFeather scoffed. "Sorry I don't have any herbs for helping you walk, one paw in front of the other is all the help I can give you."

"Sorry," Moonpaw ducked her head in apology, even though he couldn't see she wanted to be respectful to JayFeather. "I'm just here for some moss soaked in mouse bile."

"Oh? Stuck on tic removal duty hm?" JayFeather sounded somewhat amused. "I'm surprised ToadStep made you do this so early."

"He didn't, I wanted to do this."

JayFeather paused for a moment. "Never heard of a willing apprentice to pick tics off the elders." He murmured. "Well, here you go."

"Yuck." Moonpaw mused as she took the stick. "Thanks, JayFeather!"

JayFeather waved his tail in goodbye as Moonpaw stumbled back out of the den.

Hoping all the elders were already up, Moonpaw poked her head inside to see almost all of them awake. CloudTail was there, making conversation with Purdy, a very old elder from the 'horse place', or so she heard. Looking at CloudTail, she could see it wouldn't be long until BrambleStar urged him to retire. CloudTail had always been stubborn and loud, but he was one of the bravest warriors in the camp. He was old now, but Moonpaw could tell it would take more then age to get him out of the warriors den.

"Morning!" Moonpaw tried to speak around the stick. "Mind me asking if anyone has some uninvited guests living on them?"

Chucking, Purdy nodded. "Yes, I do have one up here on my shoulder."

"And I have one too." DustPelt, a dark brown tabby who lost his mate a while ago said horsely.

Heading over to Purdy first, Moonpaw decided to get right to work and try to make conversation later. Purdy was a chatty one though, and struck up a conversation right away as Moonpaw pressed the soaked moss into his fur on the tic.

"Sorry your mentor makes ya do this." Purdy said crinkling his nose at the smell.

"He didn't. I wanted to do this." Moonpaw explained again. "I'll do it from now on, if you like."

"That's awful kind of ya." Purdy said, sighing as the tic fell off of him. "Feels much better."

As Moonpaw headed over to Dustpelt who was laying down, yawning, Purdy tried to maintain the conversation.

"Me, Dustpelt and CloudTail here were just talkin' about last nights warrior ceremonies." Purdy said as he adjusted himself in his moss. "Pretty exciting stuff hu?" He purred.

Moonpaw couldn't help but flinch a little. It was only natural that they were gossiping about it still, seeing as it was the clan leaders son.

"Yeah, pretty great." Putting no expression into her voice, she tried to distract herself by working on Dustpelts tic.

"You'll be next, won't you?" Purdy stretched his paws. "Shame, just as you started pampering us."

Moonpaw purred with amusement. Though Purdy wasn't from the clan, he was still loved by all. Now that she though about it, there have been lots of cats who came into Thunder Clan and became no different than any other warrior. FireStar, Milly. Purdy, even CloudTail was from outside of the clan.

"Speaking of which," CloudTail turned to her. "FallenLeaves, am i mistaken or does he have an eye for you?"

Moonpaw gaged, and not because of the smell of mouse bile.

"I think you're mistaken." Moonpaw managed to say, dully.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"It just seemed like he always had an eye out for you."

"He has an eye for everyone. He's just a nice guy."

"So you have an eye for him?"

"No."

"Oh?"

"I have an eye out for everyone. I'm just nice like that."

Dustpelt snorted in amusement. "Leave her alone, CloudTail."

Milly who had been asleep, curled up in the corner had awoken and now was watching and listening to the dispute intensely.

"If you like him, you should let him know!" Milly said tilting her head. "Thats how love starts!"

"You like mice, right, Milly?" Moonpaw asked not looking at her, and instead watched the tic die off Dustpelts fur.

"Of course."

"Well next time you eat a mouse, be sure you tell it that. Thats how love starts." Using Millys own words against her, Moonpaw wondered if it was a little too harsh for the elder as Milly's eyes flashed with annoyance.

Dustpelt started to laugh, and so did CloudTail as Purdy purred with amusement.

"Only fair, Milly. You started it." Dustpelt said cheekily before breaking into horse coughing.

Moonpaw picked up the now damp moss and padded over to Milly, trying to make amends from the last bit of conversation.

"Any tics?" Moonpaw asked lightly to the elder who still looked a little displeased.

"No, none yet. I'll let you know if I get any though." Millys tone softened as she watched Moonpaw preparing to leave.

Before picking the moss back up again, she glanced around the elders den. ToadStep would probably want her hunting today, or maybe do some training, but first she wanted to finish taking care of things here. Moonpaw knew that if the fresh kill pile was low, these stubborn group of elders would let the younger warriors eat first. She also knew that DustPelt wasn't too keen of getting his cough looked after, and knew that she would have to go pick up some herbs for him.

"All right, what do you four want from the fresh kill pile?" Moonpaw spoke loudly to make sure Purdy heard as his hearing was starting to get away from him.

"Mouse!" Purdy said at once. "I've been craving one since-"

CloudTail jammed his tail in Purdys mouth to silence him. "I'll take a squirrel if you don't mind."

Moonpaw turned to Dustpelt who was trying to clean the mouse bile off of him.

"Mouse, please." He said as he looked disgusted by the taste. "I need mouse blood to get this taste out of my mouth."

"Any type of bird will do for me!" Milly purred as she licked her lips. "I'm hungry this morning."

Stepping out of the Elders den, a bright sun hit Moonpaw and she blinked trying to see again. The morning was warm, and would only get hotter as the sun rose higher. Thunder Clan was beginning to wake up, and slowly Warriors began to slip out of the den.

FoxLeap was soon followed by BlossomFall and CinderHeart as they emerged from the Warriors den. To Moonpaws surprise however, ToadStep had his head poked into the apprentices den.

_He's probably looking for me. _Moonpaw thought as she trotted over to him.

"Surprise!" Moonpaw howled as she snuck up behind her mentor, who jumped with fur on end.

"Moonpaw!" He started to scold, but his tone wandered to confusion. "What are you doing up so early? And what is that?" He crinkled his nose.

"I was removing tics from the elders." Moonpaw said happily. "Now I'm fetching them something to eat. Oh, and would it be okay to hold of training for a little bit? I still have to fetch Dustpelt herbs for his cough and some water for them."

"Sure, that's really kind of you Moonpaw." ToadStep was one of the younger warriors, but he was still much older than her. He was an extremely good mentor, and Moonpaw was happy she got him as her mentor. "Mind if I give you a hand?"

"Sure." Moonpaw flicked her tail to the fresh kill pile. "They all want something to eat."

As Moonpaw and ToadStep carried the prey into the den, BlossomFall pushed her way out of the Warriors den.

"She's sleeping well in the new den." BlossomFall purred loudly. "Though it took her a while to finally settle down."

BlossomFall was the mentor of Maplepaw, back when she was an apprentice. After last nights ceremony, mentor and student now fight side by side as Maplepaws name is now MapleShade. BlossomFall was more than proud when her timid little apprentice finally became warrior. MapleShade had sat next to her brother all night in silence, and Moonpaw knew she was probably bursting from trying to not speak with her brother about her excitement. Moonpaw couldn't help envy her, being able to sleep next to her brother in the Warriors den.

"So uh, ToadStep," BlossomFall began shyly. "Do you want to come out hunting with me? I'm a little lost now that I'm not a mentor."

Moonpaw could see what was going on here, and was about to open her mouth to say that ToadStep would love to, but he spoke before she could.

"Sorry, I'm helping Moonpaw with the Elders." He said flatly and without hesitation, like he didn't even notice that admiration that twinkled in BlossomFalls eyes.

"Isn't that an apprentices job?" Something about the tone in BlossomFalls voice made Moonpaw want to flinch, like BlossomFall was implying it was her fault Toadstep didn't want to go hunting with her.

"I wanted to help her." He replied, and waved his tail at Moonpaw to get moving. "See you later BlossomFall!"

ToadStep was clearly oblivious to any feelings BlossomFall had for him, and he continued to act like his normally, happy, silly self. He purposely bumped into Moonpaw while walking so she'd stumble with the mice in her jaw.

"Hey!" Moonpaw complained, but only in good humor.

ToadStep only purred loudly as he dove into the Elders den. Moonpaw picked the mice back up, only to catch BlossomFall starring at her. BlossomFalls eyes were narrowed right at Moonpaw, and something twinkled in her eyes.

_Jealousy? _Moonpaw wondered, but she shook it off and headed into the elders den anyway.

Moonpaw wanted to scoff at the idea that BlossomFall was jealous of her, ToadStep was her mentor, and he probably didn't see her as anything more. _Just like FallenLeaves. _A small voice in her head added bitterly. Despite her thoughts being corrupted by FallenLeaves, she managed to hand out the prey and make quick small talk before walking past ToadStep who was chatting with Milly.

"Keep Dustpelt distracted, he's not keen on taking herbs and if he finds out I left to get some he might sprint out of here." Moonpaw muttered and she slipped back out of the den. She was relived to see that BlossomFall was busy get ready for patrol, and she didn't notice Moonpaw and she slipped past the dens to find JayFeather.

"Back again?" JayFeather turned to her as Moonpaw entered the den.

"Yeah, sorry to bother you but Dustpelt has a pretty bad cough. I knew he wouldn't come see you so I thought I'd try to get him to take them myself." Moonpaw felt a little guilty bothering him.

"Oh? I didn't know he had a cough. THanks for letting me know." JayFeather pulled a few dark green leaves from the shelf. He let out a sigh and began to mutter to himself. "Time to go collect more herbs again."

"Want me to?" Moonpaw volunteered at once. "Just show me which ones, I'll get them while I'm out fetching water for the elders!"

"Really?" JayFeather sounded somewhat surprised, but shrugged. "Sure, I need to tend to SpiderLegs twisted paw anyway."

JayFeather quickly showed her the certain herbs, their colors and their smells. He made sure she payed close attention to the leaf shape, which Moonpaw found interesting. JayFeather talked about them as if he's seen them a hundred times before. Once Moonpaw imprinted the smelly leaves in her head, she gathered up the herbs and headed back to the Elders den. On her way back, there was a rustle of branches and FallenLeaves pushed his way out.

He was a little more hesitant talking to her this time, but FallenLeaves still tried to strike up a conversation with Moonpaw.

"Oh, hey." Moonpaw could tell he was still a little hurt from this morning. "Going to help the Elders?"

"Yeah, Dustpelts got a cough." Moonpaw said awkwardly, feeling guilty about her harshness. "Listen, about this morning…"

"It's okay." FallenLeaves dismissed at once. "I have to go on patrol, see you later?"

Moonpaw knew he did have to do patrol, but she also knew he hated conflict between though they use to argue often as kits over who would be the better warrior. Him going on patrol was just another reminder that he was a warrior and she was not.

"Oh, right.." Moonpaw finished dryly. "Sure, see you later."

With that he bounded across the clearing to CloudTail, who had left the Elders den and was chatting with SquirrelFlight and BlossomFall as they put together the border patrol. Moonpaw almost wished that she could ask to go with him, but she assumed that was the last thing he wanted.

It took a while, but finally ToadStep was able to coax DustPelt into taking his herbs. After that, Moonpaw and him began to collect moss to fetch fresh water for the Elders. Moonpaw told ToadStep all about the different herbs that they needed to collect for JayFeather. They talked back and forth as they trotted down the trail to the stream, and gathered a few herbs on the way. Setting the herbs down on the shore of the stream, Moonpaw separated the moss into two different piles.

"Here, see this current?" ToadStep said leaning closer to her. "Dip the moss in here, it's much cleaner."

"Here?" Moonpaw said point with her paw.

"Yeah, I'll go further up the stream to the other current." ToadStep said, purring he added; "Don't fall in!"

Moonpaw dipped the moss into the water, soaking it fully. As she set the dripping moss down on the shore line, she watched the water ripple back into its normal flow. ToadStep padded up to her, his face wet.

"Yikes, what happened to you? Did you get slapped by a fish?" Moonpaw purred.

"No!" ToadStep said "I just ducked my head a little too far is all."

There was a moment of silence, and ToadStep stepped past her, so closely their pelts brushed together.

"Come on," he said softly. "Let's take a little break before we head back."

Following him closely, Moonpaw wondered why he got so affectionate all of a sudden. Her heart skipped a beat, and in the back of her mind she wondered if there really was a reason for BlossomFall to be jealous. ToadStep led Moonpaw into a rocky area, it was right on the shore of where the stream melted into a big pond. They carefully picked their way up, finding a nice spot to sit on a flat rock that was taller than the rest of the rocks. They sat in silence for a little while, listening to the sounds of the stream and the quiet splashes of the fish that danced at the bottom of the pound. Moonpaw watched as ToadStep stretched himself out on the rock, flexing all the muscles in his back and hind legs. When he sat back up, he turned his head away from Moonpaw to let out a big yawn, and when he turned back to her Moonpaw was surprised when he buried his muzzle in her neck.

"I heard you were up all night. _Again." _ToadStep said, his voice muffled through Moonpaws fur. "How do you keep doing that? Aren't you tired?"

Moonpaw opened her mouth to answer, but stopped as she felt him coil his tail around hers. They left the question unanswered, and instead just sat there, soaking up the sunlight together.

Moonpaws mind was racing, she knew that ToadStep was always kind to her, and that he cared about her a lot. She never though that he liked her in the way that he did. He was always kind, and Moonpaw had once watched him in battle and he was one of the bravest warriors the clan had. The more Moonpaw thought about it, the more she was drawn to him. Everything about him, right down to his personality, was perfect. Though it felt like something was missing between them, something that Moonpaw couldn't really figure it out. At least for now, this feeling with him curled up with her felt nice. When Moonpaw opened her eyes, she took in a long breath and held it, listening to ToadStep soft breathing that warmed her neck. When her eye's glanced down onto the stilling water, she froze. Starring back at her was not the reflection of ToadStep and her snuggled together, but rather another cat who sat there with a blank angry stare.

Moonpaw held her breath and studied the cat starring back at her, she realized she had never seen him before. His fur was grey, and his eyes where a light blue. He had a defining glare that could pierce the fur of any cat, and when they made eye contact he flattened his ears and made a disgusted expression. This sudden movement of the reflection was enough to make Moonpaw jump, letting out a startled yelp, to which ToadStep jumped as well. As soon had he leaned off her, dazed and confused, Moonpaw ran to the edge of the rock.

"Did you see that?" Moonpaw demanded at once. "He was right there! Did you see it move?"

"See what move?" ToadStep yawned, confusion twinkling in his eyes. "A fish or something? No need to wail."

"It _wasn't _ a fish!" Moonpaw insisted, still in shock she searched the water, but that strange cat was gone.

"Wait! There! I see it!" ToadStep said, leaning closer to the water. "Right there? Was that it?"

"What?" Moonpaw leaned even closer. "Where?" She searched in the water, but only her reflection starred back at her.

Before Moonpaw even knew it, she was mid air, falling into the pond as ToadStep pushed her hindquarters and she was tossed off the rock she was standing on. She hit the water with a loud splash, the water was deep enough to cushion the fall but she was able to stand back up after thrashing around trying to find her balance again. Her paws slid across the smooth stones and the water was ice cold, and pierced her to the bone. As she shook the water out of her ears, just in time to hear ToadStep laughing loudly, collapsed on the rock from howling with amusement.

"Ha!" ToadStep gasped for air between laughing. "You should have seen your face!"

"ToadStep!" Moonpaw hissed. "That was mean!"

He stood up and gave her a funny look. "Mean hu?"

Moonpaw flinched as ToadStep dove in after her, causing another huge splash that sent water droplets flying everywhere. Forgetting the seriousness of the situation for a moment, the two splashed and rolled around in the freezing water. Laughing, ToadStep used his tail to help steady Moonpaw as he led her back up the rocks to where they were sitting before. ToadStep hadn't stopped purring since they got out of the water, and even Moonpaw had to admit it was kind of funny. Shaking their pelts, they sat back down and tried to dry off. It was nice that the stone was warm from the sunlight, and Moonpaw laid stretched out close to ToadStep to keep warm. He ran his tongue rhythmically over her ears to try to get some of the water off, and put her fur back in place.

"I did see something, you know." Moonpaw said as she pressed up against ToadStep's side.

"Hm?" ToadStep said, not breaking his pace of licks.

"Yeah, at least, I think I did." Moonpaw decided it was her turn to show some affection, and carefully she wrapped her tail around his.

Peering back into the water, he twitched his ears. "All I see is a breath taking, beautiful young cat."

Feeling embarrassed, Moonpaw looked away. "ToadStep..."

"Oh look, you're there too, Moonpaw." He laughed pointing his paw at her reflection, and Moonpaw gave him a hard shove in the shoulder.

He pressed his mussel into her neck and began to purr loudly. She did the same and enjoyed that he was warm and smelled like sweet grass rather than pond water. Nuzzled together, the two drifted into a hazy state, both a little tired from their surprise swimming exercise. It was a beautiful day, and now that they two of them weren't making a racket in the pond everything was quiet. As the wind changed direction, it blew over a few scents, and Moonpaw breathed it in deeply. She cringed knowing that it was too late already, and sure enough, there was the border patrol pushing through the undergrowth onto the shore. CloudTail, who was leading the patrol was in mid sentence when he saw them.

"Oh, well if it isn't ToadStep and Moonpaw." He said, his tone of voice thickened with mischief as he studied the two, who still were curled up with their tails intwined.

Both Moonpaw and ToadStep flinched. The patrol was led by CloudTail, and their behind him was RosePedal, ToadSteps sister. RosePedal widened her eyes in surprise as she observed the situation, but said nothing. On the other side of CloudTail was BlossomFall, and the look on her face made Moonpaw want to throw herself back into the pond. BlossomFall was at first surprised like RosePedal, but BlossomFalls expression soon turned sour with jealousy and hate flashing in her eyes.

"What are you two _doing_?" The way BlossomFall said it made everyone on the patrol look at her in surprise, but she clearly didn't care.

_There's no way this could get any worse. _Moonpaw thought to herself. _Maybe if me and ToadStep grab the moss and just run, we can-_

Just then, there was another gust of wind that carried down two more scents. One was FoxLeap, and the other was a scent she knew all too well. Moonpaws heart sank as FallenLeaves and FoxLeap pushed their way out of a bush. They were walking side by side, and FallenLeaves was chatting about something to FoxLeap who had stopped listening when he saw ToadStep.

"Oh, hey ToadStep!" FoxLeap was good friends with him, and his tone was cheery. Then, he looked over and traced the intwined tailed back to the cat. "O-Ho. Hey Moonpaw."

Moonpaw didn't dare look at FallenLeaves, or even BlossomFall. Instead, she quickly untwined her tail and kept her gaze locked with CloudTail.

"Oh, hi CloudTail." Moonpaw talked a little too fast as she stood up. "You guys all out on patrol?" She winced, that was a stupid question. She knew they were. "Hows it going?"

There was an awkward silence, before FoxLeap coughed and spoke.

"Uh, good." His eyes suddenly gleamed as he caught the gaze of his best friend. "So... what's going on here?"

"Just a swimming lesson." ToadStep sat up, and curled his now alone tail around his paws. "That's all."

Suddenly there was a purr of amusement from CloudTail. "Last I heard you two were sent out to get water for the Elders and herbs for JayFeather."

"Yeah, I thought I heard JayFeather complain that you two were taking a while to come back." FoxLeaps tone became cheeky. "So this is why."

Moonpaw saw out of the corner of her eyes that BlossomFall flinched when she realized ToadStep had just lied to them. She also saw FallenLeaves narrow his eyes,curling his lips into a little bit of a snarl.

"Well, isn't it nice that while we're out patrolling these two get to sit here and play with the fish." Even CloudTail blinked at surprise at FallenLeaves, who's tone was harsh and icy.

"We weren't playing." Moonpaw felt a flicker of annoyance. "Why do you always have to do this?"

"Do what?" FallenLeaves asked back taking a step forward defensively. "You're the one's messing around!"

"We were just resting after a swimming lesson! I was tired thats all!" Moonpaw said as she padded down the rock slope to face him. "Don't act so stuck up!"

"How am I stuck up?" FallenLeaves asked, his tone getting more and more angry. "You're the one acting like a kit!"

They stood nose to nose, glaring daggers at one another, and Moonpaw felt her heart sinking as another fight was about to break out.

"Don't call me a kit!" Moonpaw protested. "You're acting like such a mouse-brain! Don't treat me like I'm some young kit!"

"Then stop acting like it!"

"Whoa, okay guys-" FoxLeap tried to cool the conversation, but his voice was drowned out quickly by the arguing.

CloudTail just sat there clueless, like a moon struck rabbit, while BlossomFall watched the arguing continue, still scowling at Moonpaw.

"It was my idea to take a break!" ToadStep said standing next to Moonpaw. "So just relax, FallenLeaves. There's no need to act like this."

"Don't tell me what to do," FallenLeaves curled up his lip again. "You're her mentor, not mine." Suddenly he turned up his mouth in a sneer. "Isn't that all your supposed to be anyway?"

"Back _off." _ToadStep shoulder Moonpaw to the side as he barred his fangs, his fur rising. "Shut your mouth, FallenLeaves, say one more thing and I'll shut it for you."

"ToadStep, quit acting so immature!" BlossomFall protested. "Besides, she's just an apprentice-"

"Butt out!" ToadStep snapped at her. "This has nothing to do with you!"

With that harsh slap of reality, BlossomFall curled up her lips and dove back into the undergrowth.

A heavy sigh escaped FoxLeap. "I'll go after her." And with that, he dove after her.

ToadStep and FallenLeaves were nose to nose, fur rising along with growls rumbling in their throats.

"I wish you were born into a different clan." ToadStep growled, his glare blazing. "So I'd have a reason for cutting you down."

FallenLeaves bared his claws, and ToadStep did too right after. Moonpaw felt like wailing, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. She could reason with them either, not when they were like this. She let out a shaky breath of relieve as CloudTail finally got involved. Stepping between them, he let out an annoyed hiss.

"Alright, all right you two. Put it away. FallenLeaves, cut it out. Back with FoxLeap and BlossomFall we still have a patrol to complete." CloudTail shoved the two arguing toms apart. "You two," He continued with a flick of his tail. "Back to camp, please. JayFeather is waiting."

ToadStep scoffed loudly, shooting FallenLeaves one last dirty look before snatching up the water filled moss, leaving Moonpaw to gather and pick up the herbs. As CloudTail was speaking quickly to FoxLeap, Moonpaw finally had a chance to say something. Setting the herbs down quickly, she turned to FallenLeaves who was watching her and she raised her head.

"Just because your daddy's the clan leader and you're a warrior now, doesn't mean you get to act like a brat." Moonpaw made sure her tone was harsh and her stare was cold, feeling slight satisfaction as FallenLeaves glared silently in return, with no comeback what so ever.

With that final cruel comment, she picked up her herbs and padded quickly after ToadStep who had stormed off back down the trail. ToadStep was walking at a quick pace, his tail lashing back and forth as he muttered angrily to himself.

"What a fool." He growled around the moss.

Moonpaw could do nothing but murmur in agreement. True she had seen ToadStep speak out angrily before, but she never thought he would to defend her. ToadStep was so level headed and calm all the time, it was strange to see in angry. Soon after they reached camp and delivered the water to the Elders and dropped the herbs off to JayFeather, ToadStep became himself again.

"Sorry." He sighed. "I didn't mean to get so mad back there. I hope I didn't upset you."

"It's not your fault." Moonpaw said at once. "I have no idea why FallenLeaves was acting so rude. He never use to be like that."

Moonpaws tone turned apologetic as she added. "He never use to be like, back when he was an apprentice. I'm afraid he's changing for the worst..."

Toadstep had brought over a rabbit for him and her to share, since both of them haven't eaten yet today. They sat quietly, eating together as the sun began to fall from the top of the sky, when the patrol came back. Moonpaw tried to ignore them all, and prayed CloudTail didn't tell BrambleStar about their altercation. Cloudtail didn't, but gave them a look as he passed them and headed into the elders den, probably to gossip with Purdy. MapleShade, who had just come back from hunting with SpiderLeg stopped to say hello to FallenLeaves, who brushed her off. MapleShade watch him ignore her, head to the fresh kill pile and walk across the clearing to eat by himself.

Moonpaw wrinkled her nose. "Now he's treating his sister poorly too," she said, too quiet for ToadStep to hear.

Moonpaw dipped her head down, and took another bite of the rabbit. She glanced around the camp, at all the cats that were busy chatting with one another. Only FallenLeaves was sitting alone, at the edge of camp eating his mouse in silence. That was until a grey tom walked up, a dove in his jaws. At first, Moonpaw ignored it, thinking that it was GreyStripe who had sat down next to him. Moonpaw looked back up at them both, and became puzzled. On the way back from collecting herbs and water, Moonpaw had seen GreyStripe and Milly taking a walk just outside the camp. Sure enough when Moonpaw looked over to the camp entrance where GreyStripe was standing with Milly, chatting with SandStorm. Shocked, Moonpaw turned back to where the other grey tom was sitting, his blue eyes were starring right at her, pierced with hate and anger. When Moonpaw made eye contact with him he sneered, and snapped the neck of the dove that suddenly fluttered to life in his jaws. The dove began to bleed from the open slice wound, much more then it normally would. The red liquid began to pool around the grey cats paws and flow across the camp ground. Suddenly there was a soft nudge on Moonpaw's shoulder, and she snapped her attention to ToadStep who had given her a shove.

"What?" Moonpaw looked at him confused for a moment, wondering if ToadStep saw the grey cat too.

"I said, you're starring at him." He flicked his ears in the direction Moonpaw had been looking before.

Moonpaw wanted to let out a sigh of relive, finally ToadStep had seen the grey cat too. When she looked back over, her heart sank as the grey cat had disappeared, and only FallenLeafs sat there, alone again.

"Don't let him get under your pelt." ToadStep said as he finished off his last bit of rabbit. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Moonpaw got up, and she let Toadstep gently lead her to the camp exit. Her head was spinning with confusion.

_Why didn't ToadStep see him? That's the same cat I saw in the pond reflection! _Moonpaw dug her claws into the ground. _Wait... Why didn't FallenLeaves notice when that cat sat down next to him. Now that I think about it... that grey tom didn't cast a shadow though the sun was setting behind him..._

Moonpaws heart began to thud, and she inhaled hard, only to be greeted by the smell of ash. A horrifying realization crossed her mind as her eyes began to water.

_Could it be that… I'm the only one who can see him? _

Authors Note:

CloudTail, SandStorm, and GreyStripe are actually all very old according to the books. These are cats from the very first series, remember. Dustpelt was also pretty old, and Milly I put as an Elder because she is said to be the same age as GreyStripe. I made ToadStep and his sister, RosePedal, a little younger so the age gap between him and Moonpaw wasn't weirdly large. Question: Do you know who the Grey tom is? Don't spoil it for others until chapter 4 when it's reviled. Unless it's already super obvious to everyone.


End file.
